


Deine Augen

by Skura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skura/pseuds/Skura
Relationships: Death/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Deine Augen

Ich sah wie du starbst als du ein Baby warst

Ich wollte dich so sehr mitnehmen aber deine Augen

Sie strahlten

Du hast mich gesehen und nicht der böse grausamer Tod

Ab dort entschied ich mir das du leben sollst

Du solltest mein Meister,mein Geliebter sein

Den deine Augen sahen durch mich hindurch

Du lebtest dein Leben weiter ohne zu wissen das ich dich beobachte

Du bist mein

Niemand kann den Tod erkommen selbst du nicht

Ich erwarte dich mit voller Freude den dann sind wir eins

Deine Augen gehören dann nur noch mir 


End file.
